Competitors
by Rubyrose1
Summary: My name is Bella. Bella Swan. No one thinks i can do it. I'll prove them wrong. I'll smoke my competitors and anyone that gets in my way. I'm going to be the best Racecar Driver anyone has ever seen. All human.ExB JxB
1. My Life is Stuck

**Competitors**

** Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Some of you might remember me as the author of **_**I'm Pregnant! **_**Hope you do! This is just an idea for a story, so I don't even kmow if I will totally continue this story, so don't get your hopes up! If you don't know how to pronounce the title it's: (com-pet-i-tors). I want this story to turn out good but I have doubts about it. The very first person to review will have a special honoring! The first part of this chapter is when Bella is 4 years old. Hope you enjoy the very first chapter of **_**Competitors.**_

**Bella's POV:**

_I watched as my daddy got into his racecar. My mama was holding me, my legs around her waist, making sure I could see him. My hair was pulled back from my face, my curly locks all around me. _

"_Wave to Daddy, Bella!" she said, taking my hand and waving it torwards Charlie. She let my hand go when I was doing it myself._

"_He doesn't see me Mommy, he doesn't see me!" I said when my dad didn't wave back._

"_He will honey, he will." She said, still encouraging me to wave at him._

_He got into the car and got everything ready for racing. His head mechanic came and told him something and he nodded as a response. Everybody he interacted with before he started the race was everybody but __**me**__._

_I waved harder, my eyes becoming strained. He still didn't see me._

_I would always remember the day he never saw me._

**Bella is now 19 and lives with her Aunt Judi.**

I'm Bella. Bella Swan. My life couldn't be anymore complicated than it was right now. My life was set on racing and the screech of tires to the concrete. I loved the sound of the engine when I hopped into the car, and how nervous I was when I started the race. I had only done it a couple of times. The only thing stopping me was my father, Charlie.

Charlie was a legend; the best car racer in the state, and he was my dad. I call him Charlie, for what happened with my mom.

My mother died when I was little, leaving my father to care for me. He took me in only until I was 10 and then left out of nowhere, leaving me for my Aunt Judi. After that night I lost all respect for my dad and that was when he became Charlie to me forever.

Charlie never believed in me, and that was partly why he left, not wanting me to be involved in any racing. He didn't succeed. My whole life is focused around racing and cars. He didn't want me to race because I was his daughter. I bet if I had been his son, I would be out on the track right now.

That's me. A girl who was born to race, stopped by her father, mother passed away, and now lives with her Aunt.

My Aunt supported me all the way and so did my best friend Jacob Black. Aww…Jake…we had been best friends since we were kids and will always be. He knows that I have a gift when it comes to racing.

Have I ever been in a professinal race with other drivers…no. I will get my opportuninty, though. I'm going to be the finest…even greater than Charlie.

So this was where I was left. Sneaking out of the house to the race track and looking for a job if I can add that.

When my Aunt Judi went to bed I was already into my racing gear and quietly tiptoeing down the stairs and into the kitchen to where the keys were hanging. I carefully took the base of the key ring and placed it on the table so I could undo my hair from the ponytail it was captured in. I picked up the keys again and went over to the front door to where my custom made helmet was waiting for me. I have to say that it wasn't the best homemade helmet out there but it was enough for racing. Right when I was about to open thedoor to my freedom…someone spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aunt Judi asked me with a very stern voice.

I gradually turned around with my helmet under my arm and the keys dangling from my fingers. She flipped a switch on from where she was sitting and looked at me. I let out a big sigh.

"Now…nowhere." I said giving up from where I was set on going.

"Bella…you know your father doesn't want you racing, espescially after 11:00p.m. Anyway, tomorrow we have that barbecue and you said you would help me get prepared for it. If you were at that race track you would have been late to it." She said, giving a very good point.

"Fine…whatever…I'll just go back upstairs…" I said placing my stuff and making my way back up to my room where I would probably stay for a long time, seeing I don't have a job and the only job I want to do, I'm not allowed to do.

My life is stuck.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the very first chapter. This chapter mostly explains her past, what she wants to do and why she can't do it. Like I said Bella was only 4 in the first part of this chapter.Just to let everyone know, all the people are human and there are no vampire or mythical creatures in this story. I want this story to be a hit, so please review! The first reviewer with get a special place for this story! Love all of you! Bye! -Rubyrose**


	2. Best Racer since Charlie

**Chapter 2**

**Hey Guys! I didn't get very many reviews but its okay. I still have no idea how some authors get like 2000 reviews! That's crazy! Now let me tell you, for those of you car experts that are reading my story, I don't know very much about car slang, or types of cars, but I will do my best and some research on the cars in my story. I will try and post some pictures of the cars in my profile when I get to mentioning them in my story. Now I said I would give a special place to the very first reviewer of my story, so…**

_**Thank you to **_moonflowermadian _**who was the first reviewer to review my story! It was a good review too! Thank you again!**_

_(This chapter takes off from Bella trying to sneak out to go to the racing track.)_

**Bella's POV:**

That night when I went back up to my room after I got caught by my Aunt Judi, I went straight to bed. There, I dreamed.

_Dream Flash:_

_"Ladies and Genltemen, welcome to the 10__th__ annual World Series Racecar Grand Prix of Port Angeles, Washington!Today will be the event of a lifetime, where Rogan Filler, Charlie Swan, and many more of the champions will compete to find out who the World Series Championship will be!" the announcer proclaimed._

_I was standing right behind a trailer where the racers get ready. I went around to the other side and inspected the outside. This was an actual trailer. Someday I would be in one of these and that announcer would be announcing my name to the millions of people watching this race. That was when I saw it. My dads name. Charlie Swan, in fancy lettering, was printed right by the door where people could see it._

_I went inside not knowing what would happen. When I entered I saw my dad with is gear on, and his helmet by his side. He had his hair slicked back, and the little earing in his right ear. My aunt had told me that he stopped wearing it, right after my mother died. I wonder if that earing meant something that I didn't know. He was wtaching TV…of our family. I went over to him and sat down. I don't think he could see me._

"_He still doesn't see me…" I whispered to myself._

_**TV:**_

"_Give Daddy a kiss, Bella." My mother said._

_Charlie took me in his arms and held me close to his cheek, so I could gentley kiss it. I bent over and pecked him on the cheek._

"_Yay!" Charlie said, clearly getting me excited._

_I watched as the five year old me wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, nuzzling my head into the hollow of his neck. A tear streamed down my cheek._

_**End TV**_

___"Charlie, get out here!" someone yelled._

_Charlie quickly turned off the TV, grabbed his helmet, and ran out the trailer door. I was stunned by how fast he moved, but I followed his out and found him talking to his lead mechanic by his car._

_Oh my gosh, his car. It was the only car in the family that we had. I hadn't even seen it in real life, and yet I was dreaming about it. I had always seen pictures of it, with Charlie standing next to it, holing a trophy. I went over to it and let my hand run over it, admiring its beauty. _

_Charlie came up behind me and hopped into the car, feet first.His lead mechanic came up to his window and said something, that I couldn't hear.After, he started the engine and joined the other cars behind the patrol car.When the patrol car drove away from the spot blocking the road, the cars accelerated their engines and drove as fast as their cars would go._

"_And their off!" the announcer yelled._

_I watched as my dad went from the back part of the cars, moving towards the front. He passed two cars, and dogded one. Now he was in 2__nd__ place, right behind Rogan Filler, and in front of Mitchel Borres, the bad boy of the race track. Oh yeah, I knew about him. Mitchel Borres was the most ambitious person on the race track and everybody knew it. He would do practically do anything to win._

_That was when Mitchel Borres did something he would probably regret. He slightly turned his car and bumped the back of Charlie's car. The car turned and flipped over, once…twice…three times until it came to a stop. Every part of the car was smashed and ruined, the paint looked horrible, and the top part of the car was smashed in. I was stunned, too shocked to move. _

_I saw the patrol car come out from the side of the road, and slow the cars down, until they came to a slow pace. Smoke was coming up from Charlie's car and people were rushing over towards his car, and ambulance coming too. That was when they pulled Charlie out from the car-_

_End Dream Flash_

"Ahh!" I screamed.

My dad. He had a horrible car crash……What was I talking about…it was only a dream! The dream felt like I had seen it before though. Naw, I couldn't have. What would have happened if I had finished that dream? What would have happened to Charlie…my dad.

I turned my head towards the window by my bed and saw that the sun was just peeking above the trees, and that I hadjust woken up right at dawn. I decided it was no use to go to bed again and I got up, to get 

ready. We were having the barbecue in my backyard, and I might as well get some of the preparing done with before Aunt Judi gets up to do some more preparing. Then I might get some of the stuff that I want to get done, done.

I slipped on some shorts, and a long sleeved top, with some tennis shoes so I could do some work. I put my long, curly, brown hair into a ponytail and grabbed my sweater. I went downatairs and opened the sliding glass door, which entered to the backyard. Aunt Judi's backyard had an exotic look to it. She liked all that beautiful, tropical plants filling her yard. She thought it made it feel like a jungle. I thought it just made it look colorful. It was the perfect place for barbecue.

I went over to the little island barbecue, that was stone granite, and had everything on it. Aunt Judi was prepared for this barbecue. I pulled out the tables that Aunt Judi had set on the side of the house and set them up for the buffet table, which would include every kind of tropical food that my aunt could find. I got the bowls from inside and set them on the table, leaving the food for Aunt Judi to handle. I got the beach chairs and table chairs so that the guests could sit in and set them up everywhere for anyone. I unravelled the streamers that Aunt Judi set out and draped them all around the trees. It kind of looked liked someone had tp'd our house, but it looked okay. I looked over my work and figured that it loked pretty good.

By the time I got done with everything Aunt Judi had woked up and the sun was up in the sky. Aunt Judi had called her boyfriend and he was over sitting at our table. His name was Robert Huft, and he was a good friend of mine too. Aunt Judi is not the oldest aunt around here. Actually she's only 28 years old, and still pretty good looking. She was the only one that Charlie trusted to take careof me after he left.

I went inside and greeted them.

"Hey Aunt Judi, Robert. Have a good sleep Aunty?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why yes I did, thank you very much. I see that you got all the decorating done before I even had a chance to help. Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Hey, you still have to do the rest of the food, so Robert better help you or you wont have enough." I said.

_**Skips to when everyone is at the barbecue including her friend Jacob.**_

"Jake, I got invited to this party, over at David Bates' place. We should go." I said to my best friend Jake.

"I don't know, I wasn't formally invited to this party." He said.

"You were now…weren't you?" I asked.

"I guess…but you wont your Aunt make you like stay here?" he asked.

"Don't worry she'll let us go.Go put on a jacket, I don't know what kind of wear it is." I said, unsure of myslef.

"Okay, I'll go grab it. It's just on the coat rack." He said, going to get.

I watched him as he rushed off and quickly came back wearing his jacket. It was a light brown suit with just a casual shirt under it. I went upstairs and put on a dark rasberry colored, v-neck, tank top and some blue jeans, with some black high-heels. Then I raced back downstairs where I met Jake.

After, I had asked my Aunt, we got into Jakes car and I gave him directions to David Bates' house. When we arrived I got out and was followed by Jake.

We entered the party where some casual music was playing and people were sitting by a bar, with drinks in their hands. A couple people were dancing and most people were just sitting on the couches talking, deep in conversation.

"Bella, you want a drink?" Jake asked, pointing towards the bar.

"Sure. I'm going to go look around." I said, making my way to the next room.

There I found a way out into what seemed to be a backyard. When I entered it, I took in the full view. It had a pool, a golf course, palm trees, and a hot tub…where a man was sitting holding a glass of champagne. He was the only one in it. I walked over and bent down, running my hand over the water. I could feel him looking at me. I knew that guy. He's the best racecar driver since my dad. He didn't seem like such a big challenge to me.

"Were you a dancer?" he asked out of the blue.

I stood up and looked at him. What was with this guy? Once again he responded before I could.

"It's the way you stand; 2nd postion; 5 sisters, 4 took ballet." He said.

"I'm not a dancer." I said firmly.

"No, I asked if you** were **a dancer, as in **used **to be, as in when you were little." He said.

"When I was little, all my free time was spent under the hood of a car." I said.

"Not a bad education running from a legend." He said, raising his glass of wine.

"You know who I am." I said, pushing the hair out of my face, wrapping the other arm around my waist.

"Mhm…..I do indeed Miss Bella Swan." He said still looking at me.

He moved his head and I was just looking at him.

"Hand me that towel." He said bending his head towards the towel that sat on a chair next to the hot tub.

"Hm…What are your legs broken?" I said sarcastically.

"Fine, suit yourself." He said standing up. When he stood up I quickly grabbed the towel and handed it to him.

"Edward Cullen." He said, introducing himself.

"Edward." I said, plainly.

He got out of the hot tub with the towel wrapped around his waist. He walked around me.

"You know I bet you're a betting kind of girl, Bella."He said, turning around, his face only inches from mine.

"You think you can take me?" he said, looking down at me.

"Hmh. Not a doubt in my mind." I said, with a laugh to my voice.

"Prove it." He said, walking away, the towel still wrapped around him.

"Now?" I asked, stunned.

"Yep." He said, sure of himself.

**Okay, I would have continued to make this longer, but I was afraid this was going to be to long so I cut it right here. I will try and make the next chapter long too but I'm going to my grandamas house. I'll try and update at her house. Please review, because I love to hear your thoughts on my story! How do you like everything so far? Is it good? Please tell me, I'll even take flames! So I'll try and update fast but you guys have to review! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


	3. Blue Dodge

**Chapter 3**

**Hey Guys! The 2****nd**** chapter was really long but I'm not sure I'll be able to write an equal long chapter. Thanks for the reviews even though it was only a couple. I love all my reviewers! Please reand and review! **

_(Leaves off from when Edward Cullen challenges her.)_

"_You know I bet you're a betting kind of girl, Bella."He said, turning around, his face only inches from mine._

"_You think you can take me?" he said, looking down at me._

"_Hmh. Not a doubt in my mind." I said, with a laugh to my voice._

"_Prove it." He said, walking away, the towel still wrapped around him._

"_Now?" I asked, stunned._

"_Yep." He said, sure of himself._

**Bella's POV:**

I followed Edward as he slipped on a shirt and went into a bathroom to put on some pants. He came out looking very nice. Blue striped colar shirt with the top two buttons open, and some nice blach jeans.

The place where he took me to, wasn't getting ready to race him; he brought me to a couch and sat me down, me staring at a TV. We were going to face off during a video game. Oh well, I would beat him at that too. The room that we were in had another little bar away from the main one, and the biggest big screen TV I had ever seen!

He sat down on the other side of me, and gave me a controller, he having one to.

"You ready?" he asked, turning his head towards me.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said confindentally.

Then he started the game and the little animated cars charged off. I could admit it, Edward was a pretty good driver, but I knew I was better. When I started to finally pass him, he took his hand steered the controller the wrong way, and I swerved.

"Hey!" I started to laugh.

I tried to do it back to him but he was too fast and pulled it away before I could move it. We ended up playing the game for at least and hour and the score was tied. Edward – 4 Bella – 4.

We got up and he walked behind the little bar, me in front of it. I wanted to get a little conversation started so I thought of something.

"Well, I guess they must be sure that you're going to make Bates' team." I said sitting down with a glass of wine in my hand.

"Why shouldn't they be?" he asked shrugging.

"What if somebody beats you?" I asked leaning forward in my seat.

"Hahahmm…Who's gonna beat me…huh?" he asked lightly laughing by the thought of it.

"You don't think much of me…do you?" I asked lightly.

"Actually right now…I'm thinking a lot about you." he said, his eyes looking me over.

"Wow…no, I'm sure that line has worked for you in bars all around the country but…I set my bar higher…much higher." I set taking a drink of my wine.

"2 years ago…" he said, changing the subject.

"When was that…the last time a girl turned you down?" I asked sarcastically.

"August 22, 2 years ago…Keystone speedway, 7th caution flag goes up when Jennings tire spins out of control." He started, walking towards and leaning on the counter-top by me. I perk up, remembering the date.

"There's fire and there's dubree all over the track…and then suddenly through all the smoke and wreckage one car makes its move…a blue dogde…your blue dodge. The last 33 laps, you owned that race. Your lines, they were perfect. You make every other driver out there seem like crap. It was incredible. That was the first time I saw you race………Did I hit your bar?" he whispered, his face only centimeters from mine, making me feel his cool breath on my face.

Then he slowly bent his head, me doing the same and our lips touched, giving off a spark. I slowly opened my mouth when I heard a laugh come from behind me.

"Hm…excuse me." He said not realizing it was me.

I quickly turned around and looked at him, realizing it was Jake holding my drink for me.

"Oh…mmh…right…never mind…I just…it's cool" he said turning away.

"No…it's cool…I'm ready to go, Jake." I said, signaling that I was ready to go. I saw him slowly turn back to me. I turned to Edward.

"Thanks for all the games, Edward." I said, getting up and heading towards Jake.

"Hmmhm…Anytime." He said shaking his head and taking a sip from his drink.

I went over to Jake and he seemed tense.

"Here you go." He whispered handing me my drink that he got me.

"Thanks." I said.

I saw Jake look at Edward, until he turned away. I looked at him one last time before leaving.

When Jake and I im left that room, another person came up to us, and who other than David Bates'. I knew him for awhile because of my dad. He used to be on Bates' team until David fired him for crashing too many times. He owned a big racing company and that was the spot I was trying to fill…my dads.

"Hello Mr.Bates'." I said.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you here." He said, obviously distracted.

"Umm, I wanted to intorduce you to Jake Black…he is my pitball, and sometimes on my crew team." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's an honor to be here sir and to be on your team…" he started.

"Yeah…You guys enjoy yourselves…we have to make the marketing big…make yourselves at home, look around." He said looking me straight in the eye and then leaving walking towards some other people.

"Uh…come on let's go Jake." I said.

**Thanks again for evryone who reviewed! I had to stop, because I'm going to my grandmas now an di have to get ready. I hope you liked it so far! Love all of you! Bye!**

**-Rubyrose1**


End file.
